


Mudslide

by gothclark



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Off-World, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped off world, Jack and Daniel take time for personal business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudslide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta danceswithgary who is so awesome. Remaining errors are all mine. For the jd_ficathon. Written for magnavox_23 who requested 1. bottom!Jack 2. first time Optional Request: a reason to go commando Restriction #1: no non-con Restriction #2: no crossovers  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

The facts were simple. Daniel didn't want to be there.

He checked his watch, a useless gesture since they were off world. He checked the trail ahead of him. There hadn't been a sound since Jack abandoned him a half hour ago. Daniel sighed and checked his watch again. One minute had passed.

"I guess you're good for something after all," he mumbled just before someone attacked him from behind.

Daniel shrieked and dropped the gun he held loosely in his right hand. Wide-eyed and struggling, Daniel was spun around to come face to face with Jack, who held a finger up to indicate they should be silent. Daniel stopped his struggles and relaxed in Jack's arms. Their positions soon became uncomfortable for Daniel, pressed so close to Jack that he could feel the heat of Jack's body against his, and the heat built on Daniel's face from embarrassment.

Stepping back, Jack wordlessly pointed down the path before Daniel. Jack ducked enough to retrieve Daniel's fallen weapon and handed the gun back to Daniel, who sheepishly tucked it back into its holster. Daniel nodded, though he wasn't sure what he was nodding at, but he trusted Jack. When he moved left though, Jack stopped him and turned him around to go right. They took two steps before sliding down a muddy embankment. That was when Daniel screamed, and the rain that had been threatening for the past hour finally gave way to a torrential downpour.

Daniel lost sight of Jack, rolling head over heels until he landed on his ass and slid without obstruction, except for the long, tall grasses that whipped his cheeks and exposed skin on the way down. Just when it seemed like the ride would never end, Daniel came to an abrupt stop, flopping unceremoniously on top of Jack, spread out across Jack's muddied lap. With mud and rain in his eyes - his glasses somehow survived the trip intact - Daniel crawled to his hands and knees. He stopped and stared at Jack, who held his weapon at the ready as though he were expecting the bad guys to have followed them down the muddied slope.

Jack lowered the P90 and blinked rain out of his eyes. "I think we lost them," he said with a grin.

Daniel stared, incredulous. "No kidding." Daniel glanced up to where the streak of their descent was being washed away. For just a moment, before they'd slid down the cliff, he could have sworn that Jack had pushed him. He glared at Jack who stared at him with a dumb, innocent expression.

Daniel got to shaky feet, his knees almost giving way, but Jack managed to keep him upright. He sniffed, noticing that they had landed in shallow swampland, hence the soft landing.

"Camp is back this way," Jack said, using his gun to point.

Daniel didn't care how Jack knew this. He just wanted out of the wet, cold, muddy swamp. When Jack gripped his arm and led him, Daniel didn't resist.

They marched together, Daniel with his head down, his beanie and clothes soaked through. He shivered and raised his head to watch Jack through fogged glasses and rain-soaked bangs. Just a few hours before, the place had been a paradise. The heat of the sun had warmed them, and Daniel had even wondered if it would be a great vacation spot.

Daniel halted in midstride when something occurred to him, forcing Jack to stop as well.

"My bag," Daniel said. "I lost my bag."

Jack held the bag up. It was soaked through. Daniel snatched it from Jack's grip and clutched it to his chest. He clawed it open to find the crystal for the dialing device still deep inside the inner pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then moaned when he saw that his notebook was soaked through beyond use. He knew better. He should have put it in a plastic waterproof bag, but they hadn't anticipated this type of weather and hadn't thought they would be off world for so long. With a shake of his head, Jack continued on his way, and Daniel followed with the bag slung over his shoulder.

Daniel pondered the wisdom of what they had done. They'd been on the world for over a week and most of that time had been spent trying to catch up with the people who'd stolen the dialing crystal. Daniel still remembered the fear in his heart when Jack and he had returned to the gate to discover nomad-like people removing the crystal. He recalled the harrowing moments when Jack had sneaked into the camp to steal the crystal back and what had happened next. They were still a day or two from the gate and from returning to Earth. He wondered if they'd been given up as dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when they broke from the deep, dense forest into the clearing where their camp had been set up. Daniel rushed to the large tent and ducked to get inside. He wanted to collapse from exhaustion, but he didn't want to get their only dry possessions wet.

"You should get out of your wet things," Jack said, already stripping. He'd set his weapon aside and removed his wet jacket, setting it down away from their sleeping bags. Jack's tags rattled like chimes when he peeled his soaking-wet black t-shirt over his head. 

Daniel stared at Jack's pointed nipples and then looked away, horrified at his reaction. He shouldn't be staring. He should be getting out of his wet things as Jack had ordered, though he hadn't really ordered Daniel. Jack always made everything he said to Daniel seem like an order rather than a suggestion, something Daniel had come to find sexy.

With his back to Jack, Daniel peeled his wet clothes off and wondered what had possessed him to agree to it, then shuddered into dry pants and t-shirt.

"You can turn around now, Daniel," Jack said. "Hmm."

Daniel froze. Jack was still buck-naked, riffling through his duffle probably in search of a clean pair of briefs, which he wouldn't find because they hadn't packed for an extended stay. Daniel should have looked away. He knew he should, but damned his libido. Jack pulled out a fresh pair of BDUs and bent forward. Daniel watched the shadows dance across Jack's pale backside, displaying interesting curves when Jack pulled on one leg then the other of his pants. Jack turned as he slipped on his black t-shirt, and paused when he saw Daniel standing and probably looking foolish with his mouth agape.

"Aren't you cold?" Daniel said, at a loss to say anything else. His teeth chattered as he started to shiver, his nipples hard. Daniel raised his arms to cover his body, fumbling with the blanket he had in one hand. The blanket fell to the floor and Jack bent to pick it up.

"It's a bit chilly, but we have each other for warmth," Jack said with a cocky wink. He handed the fallen blanket to Daniel.

The image of Jack up to his knees in water, his arms taut and gunfire filling the air, flashed in Daniel's mind. "Do you think we're safe?"

"Yup," Jack said. Light sparkled in his eyes. "We're not going to be able to sleep by the fire tonight, though." Jack settled down, sprawled across the sleeping bag.

Daniel was much too wired after everything that had happened to sleep. He watched Jack tuck his hands behind his head and close his eyes. Daniel spread his blanket on the floor close to Jack and sat cross-legged. Jack in the river flashed through his mind again. Jack alone, taking on those four, armed men.

"We're safe now, Daniel," Jack said, startling Daniel out of his thoughts.

"Sure." Outside the rain continued.

"Yes." Jack opened his eyes. 

In the dim light of the tent, his eyes looked dark, mysterious. His skin looked soft and his mouth looked....

Jack sat up. "Daniel, are you okay?"

"Sure, yes, I'm fine. I'm..." Daniel gulped. He froze under Jack's intense gaze.

"Is this about that talk we had before going on this mission?"

"No," Daniel blurted. "I mean, yes, maybe." He shook his head, flustered, embarrassed, and unsure how to proceed. Jack had made it clear he didn't want to discuss their talk while on a mission, and he'd already promised they would talk again once they returned to Earth, but that had been over a week ago.

"I know." Jack reached out and took Daniel's hand in his. "It's all good. I never hated you." He slid closer and moved into Daniel's personal space.

Daniel felt heat rise in his cheeks. He took a chance and leaned into Jack, resting his forehead against Jack's cool cheek.

"I didn't mean to push," Daniel said. "I mean... I wasn't trying to be pushy. I know how hard this has all been for you."

Jack sighed, moving, taking Daniel with him when he fell back against the blankets. Daniel wrapped an arm around Jack, braving possible rejection, but Jack pulled him closer, stroking Daniel's cheek with his finger before tugging at Daniel, urging him to crawl on top of him. A thrill coursed through Daniel when he settled in, his legs between Jack's thighs, the hardness between Jack's legs prominent and insistent.

When Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, he caught a fleeting glimpse of something other than stoic Jack O'Neill.

"You know how you make me feel," Jack said.

Daniel shivered. Jack reached out and pulled the blanket from Daniel's bedding on top of them. His kiss was soft and his caress gentle.

"This is probably the wrong place and time, but...," said Daniel. Jack silenced him with another openmouthed kiss, covering Daniel's mouth with his own. Daniel sucked on Jack's tongue, his cock hard, the combined heat of their bodies warming him.

"I don't want it to always be the wrong place and time," Jack said into Daniel's ear. He pressed something into Daniel's hand.

Daniel held up the object to discover that it was a condom packet. He turned an inquiring gaze at Jack, who shrugged.

"Standard issue survival gear."

"Right."

"Okay, it was a joke from some of the men after that last mission," said Jack.

Daniel couldn't say more because Jack was kissing him again, the kiss hard and filled with passion and heat. He wanted to ask Jack if he was sure, but then Daniel decided Jack was capable of making his own choices and it seemed that this was the choice he wanted to make.

They fumbled and somehow managing to remove their shirts and pants while tucked together under the cover of the blanket. Daniel kept yanking the blanket back into place each time it slid off until Jack stopped him. Daniel finally gave up and tossed modesty aside, throwing caution to the wind. He fell into the moment, kissing Jack hard, grinding against him. With the two of them naked, Daniel took the opportunity to explore Jack, stroking Jack's hairy, bare chest. He grinned at the feel of the coarse hairs; pleased he was finally able to know how this felt. Beneath him, Jack writhed and thrust, urging Daniel to stay on top of him.

"Slide that sucker on and let's get this show on the road," Jack said in the middle of their foreplay.

Daniel reared up, staring down at Jack. "Yup, most romantic guy I know," Daniel said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Jack yanked Daniel back down and tongue-fucked his mouth.

Daniel felt that comment deserved a quip but, with his mouth full, there was no way he would interrupt just to get in a smart remark. Instead, Daniel concentrated on the moment, setting the condom aside to take Jack's face in both hands. His body felt vibrant and alive, like never before. He tingled any place Jack touched, and when an errant finger slipped between Daniel's ass cheeks, Daniel jumped, glaring at Jack, who grinned like a lovesick loon.

The grin quickly morphed into a leer and Daniel sighed. He mashed his mouth to Jack's, turning Jack in his arms until Daniel's hard cock nestled against Jack's bare ass. The condom crinkled beneath Daniel's hip, and he raised himself off the blanket to retrieve the packet. Daniel stroked Jack's back with one hand and then tore open the packet, sliding the lubricated condom on his hard cock. It was difficult not to come on the spot, but with Jack spread before him like a sexual banquet, Daniel just managed to hold on until Jack spread his thighs to allow easier access.

"You're trying to kill me," Daniel said. He pressed his cock to Jack's hole, sliding closer, fumbling a little as he trembled. When he did manage to push in to Jack's tight heat, Daniel wrapped an arm around him, moving into a better position. Pressed in close and tight, Daniel knew it wouldn't be long. He put his mouth to Jack's ear. "I'm not going to last, Jack."

"Just," Jack said with a shiver. "Touch." Jack yanked Daniel's hand down and then he had a fistful of Jack's hard cock. "Move." They stroked Jack together, up and down the smooth length. "Move, dammit," Jack whispered through gritted teeth.

Daniel obeyed, pulled out and then thrust. Nothing else mattered. All he wanted was Jack. All he wanted to do to Jack was make him feel good, and then Jack was pulsing in his hand, alive and throbbing. Daniel pumped his fist to touch the wet tip, smearing come all over his hand. He pushed Jack forward and fucked into him, grinding Jack against the hard ground, riding the moment, losing control, until he was coming, hard, emptying himself into Jack. He covered Jack with his body, panting out of breath, filled with ecstasy. He thrust one last time, stopping. He listened to the quiet for a moment; the only sound their combined breathing.

"Wow," Jack whispered. He inhaled and turned his head to the side and Daniel moved with him. "Mild mannered archeologist by day, sex crazed maniac by night."

"Yeah," Daniel said. He could make out Jack's grin, even in the dim lighting.

Daniel slowly slid out of Jack. The blanket had fallen away bunched up in a crumpled heap by their feet. Daniel sat up to clean himself off. Jack rolled onto his back and tucked one hand behind his head, a cocky grin on his lips. His eyes sparkled in the light. Neither said a word.

"We should get some sleep," Jack finally said to break the silence.

Daniel nodded, lying back down, avoiding eye contact at first. He knew he would blush if he looked at Jack right now. He wanted to look because he liked what he saw.

Jack pulled him in close and tossed the blanket across their bodies. He kissed Daniel on the ear.

Daniel took a deep breath, turned his head to stare into Jack's eyes, and chuckled when Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"After some sleep, we can do that again."

Yes, Daniel blushed, but then he smiled and sighed, snuggling in closer for the night. He definitely wanted to do that again. His heart raced at the thought. He kissed Jack on the corner of his mouth and felt a sense of peace he hadn't known for a long time.

The end


End file.
